


Paper Work

by trollmela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Everyone knows what happens in Steve’s office when the blinds are drawn and Danny is in there. Lori is new and doesn’t know.





	Paper Work

**Author's Note:**

> The mature rating may be overkill. There's reference to sex but that's it.

Everyone knows what happens in Steve’s office when the blinds are drawn and Danny is in there. Okay, so it doesn’t happen every day, but it does happen every once in a while, perhaps once or twice a month. Hey, their boss is uptight and dangerous; in Kono and Chin’s opinion, every day McGarrett gets some relief is a good one. He gets that happy glow and eases up on everyone around him.

Saying that everyone knows is a bit of an exaggeration: Kono and Chin know, Jenna knew, they’re pretty sure that Mary knows – however that happened – and that’s it. They’re a task force and the governor demands a lot of them, it’s their own business how they relieve their stress. Point is, Lori is new and doesn’t know.

She does give the drawn blinds a wary look, because it’s never happened before that she knows of, but she seems set to go in anyhow because she’s caught a lead on a case they’ve been working on for a couple of weeks now and which has gone mostly cold.

Chin steps between her and the door.

“Sorry, Steve doesn’t want to be disturbed. When you see his office like that, don’t go in. He’ll come out eventually.”

“Eventually? Wouldn’t it be better to follow the lead now?”

It’s true that Steve doesn’t like them going after leads without telling him. He’s got control issues – a fact which everyone knew, from the governor to the rookies in HPD.

“If it’s really that important we can make an exception. Lay it on me.”

Lori gives the office another glance. Clearly she knows something is different.

“Danny’s in there, too,” she remarks. She doesn’t do a good pretense of casual, but Chin is pretty sure that even if she’s suspicious, she isn’t on the right track.

Kono looks up at them from the surface table where she’s playing a round of Tetris. She learnt the art of putting off paperwork from one Steve McGarrett.

“Yeah, they’re going over some stuff together,” Chin replies. “Don’t disturb them. When the blinds are drawn, just walk away and wait. Got it?”

She gives a hesitant nod. “Got it.” Turning to Kono, she holds up a USB stick. “Can I?”

Kono has already paused her game. “Sure.”

They go over the case again and the new details, but now and again, Lori looks towards Steve’s office, which just sits there silently and dark.

She shakes her head and comments: “You can’t even hear them talking.”

Kono gives a shrug and glances at the office. “We’ve got good walls.” She gives Chin a look.

Truth is, apparently the SEALS do not only teach their people how to swim tied up and put an enemy out of commission with their bare hands, but also how to get a blowjob or fuck someone across a desk in complete silence. Chin doesn’t want to think about that or how Steve gets Danny to keep quiet when they go for the latter.

They probably won’t be able to keep Lori from finding out forever. Kono and Jenna found out by ignoring Chin’s warnings and walking in anyway when he wasn’t there to prevent it. Chin found out because although the drawn blinds should have been a warning, he thought that the whereabouts of a suspect were more important than whatever work Steve and Danny were going over in the office. It’s nearly bound to happen to Lori as well, and they can only hope that by the time it does, she’ll have been with the team long enough that it won’t be an issue. Her crush on McGarrett could put a wrench in that, but even if she doesn’t know the full extent of the thing between Danny and Steve yet, once she does she should also realize that her chances with Steve had never been above zero.

Just then, Steve opens the blinds. The door is first, then the glass fronts to their common office area follow. Danny is slouching on one of the armchairs on the other side of Steve’s desk, drinking from a bottle of water and seemingly reading a file in front of him. The window is wide open and it doesn’t actually look as if anything happened. But if you know them well, you can tell that Steve’s slightly more relaxed, that there’s a bit of a content air about him, and if you look really closely you could perhaps see that Danny’s wearing a satisfied look which says that he got McGarrett to do something his way.

Steve sees them standing around the surface table and notifies Danny before walking out, Danny not far behind him.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Lori says. “What were you doing in there?”

Steve shrugs casually. “Administration stuff.”

She gives them a weird look but Steve ignores it. ”What have you got?”


End file.
